More sad one-shots for ninjago
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: What the title says.
1. Chapter 1

You guys seemed to like my other sad one-shot so I thought 'Why not make a bunch of sad one-shots and make it a story.' The one-shots are not connected at all. I do not want one group of ninja to have this much pain.

/

No one's pov

(takes place during "Rise of the first spinjitizu master)

The final battle was playing out like the way it was supposed. Zane, Jay, and Cole got turned evil, Dareth was in charge of the stone army, Lloyd turned into the golden master, and Kai was fighting Nya. But things quickly went of the rail of fate. Everything thing was changed. Everything was off course. Everything from that moment on was different. There was no nindroid uprising. No ghost attack. No tournament of elements. It was like a hand gentle hand pushed fate off its course in a crazed direction. That is because Lloyd won. He killed the Overlord forever. But he killed himself and his father in the process. Wu and Misako were the only Garamdons left. Lloyd would give up everything for his family. This is the same person a few years ago hated his brothers. He would give up everything for his city. He would give up everything to make sure Ninjago wouldn't suffer at the hand of evil. He would sacrifice everything for the city he loved, the people he loved. Now he is closing his eyes for the last time while falling back to the ground. He looks at the city he saved. He thinks of all the memories, the good and the bad. Now he hits the ground. He is lifted in his mom's lap. And with his final breath he says, "N…ninja n..never q..quit…" And with that they lose the green ninja forever. Everything has changed for the ninja. A month later in Ninjago here is a statue of Lloyd and a grave stone next to it. It reads:

Lloyd Garamdon

May 6,2005- January 28 2016

R.I.P

"A brother, a son, and a hero"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: extra sad! I am sorry Lloyd fan girls. I am not trying to upset you.**

/

No one's pov (after season 5)

Kai said he would protect Lloyd. What he did not expect is to have to protect Lloyd from himself. Yet there they are. Kai and Lloyd fighting in a field which was on fire. If you look closer you would see a green ninja and a red eyed fire ninja. Kai was evil. This was the Overlord's payback to Lloyd. To be killed by his best friend or kill his best friend. Either way was terrible for Lloyd. Lloyd would not kill his brother. It is his brother. He was one of the only family he had left. The only family he had left. He quickly looked at the dead bodies of his brothers, Uncle and his mother who had met their end at Kai's hand. Kai made sure Zane would not come back. Lloyd had tears in his eyes. Kai fought of the evil for one minute and his eyes turned their natural brown color. "L..Lloyd." said Kai. "Do it." He said looking in the green ninja's eyes which were full of tears. "Please." The green ninja raised his sword as the red ninja closed his eyes and dropped his sword. Lloyd let out a battle cry and the red ninja fell and let out his final breath. The green ninja fell to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

I will try to up update this story every day.

/

No one's pov (after season 5)

Everything was going great for the ninja. Until….. Until Lloyd could not take it anymore. He lost so much. He was in harm's way. He was sick of. Right now he was on the deck of the Bounty yelling at his brothers. "Why are we even heros!? We cause more problems than fix! Maybe WE are the Villains!" Lloyd yelled while throwing his arms in the air. "Lloyd. Lloyd, calm down." Kai said while slowly walking up to Lloyd. "CALM DOWN!?" Lloyd screamed. "I AM CALM!" Finally Lloyd broke. After all the stress, the pain, and the loss he did it. He finally did it. He finally went insane. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the in with crazed eyes and a crazed grin. He then jumped on the rail of the bounty. He started to walk on the rail. Then he returned his gaze to the ninja. "Do you remember the Joker, Jay?" asked the green ninja. Jay nodded his head. Too shocked to say anything. "You do? So do I. I think I am now going to be like him." He says jumping down from the rail with sword drawn. He runs to the ninja and startles them with his attack. He slowly kills them and jumps off the bounty to become a criminal. He is known as The Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

No one's pov ( after season 5. no season 6 because I have not watched it yet)

It was a clear, sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Everyone was happy and the birds were chirping. Everyone was happy besides the ninja that is. They lost Nya a week earlier. Kai took it the hardest. Right now the fire ninja is on a building his back to the sun. One tear comes out of his eye. He lets of a breath and…

Lloyd's pov

I am getting worried for Kai. No one has seen him in hours and he is taking Nya's death very hard. I am going to check on him. "Kai? Are you alright?" I say slowly opening the door. I do not see him but I see a letter on my bed. I open it, read, and fall to my knees crying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Lloyd,

I am so sorry but I had to do this. I am sorry but I had to do this. Good Bye.

From,

Kai

/

If you want a sequel for a one-shot you say the name one the chapter in the comments and I will do it.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's pov (sequel to chapter one)

They lost Lloyd. They lost not just a team member but a brother and a friend. They all took it hard. The team split up because they failed. They were supposed to protect him and they let him die. They all got new jobs. Even Kai and Nya are in the same city. Zane is a librarian, Jay is a Comedian, Nya is a scientist, Cole is a tv anchor, and Kai is a blacksmith again. No one is a ninja and no one wants to be one anymore. One day the former ninja got together and sat in front of the Lloyd statue. No one talked. They stayed there for about two hours and said nothing. The they left.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's pov (sequel to chapter 4)

Kai was falling. This was his end. He was hit the ground at top speed. It was a giant splat. There was screaming and people were trying to help the fire ninja. He was barely alive. How he was even alive was a mystery…. and a miracle. Lloyd landed near Kai on his dragon. He quickly grabbed Kai and flew to a hospital as fast as he could. He ran in the hospital and a doctor rushed to him. "H….help. P…please." Was all Lloyd could get out through the sobs. The doctors took Kai to the emergency room. A doctor puts a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "It will be awhile. Please have a seat in the waiting room." Lloyd managed a nod. He slowly walked to the waiting room and sat down. He looked at the ground and thought of reasons Kai would try this. Sure he lost his sister but this is no reason to try to do something like that! Sure, it was hard on him but Lloyd did not do anything like that! Lloyd was brought out of his thoughts by a tug at his gi. It was a boy about five years. "Excuse me, mister green ninja. Will you please sign his?" He says holding a Lloyd action figure. Lloyd smiles and signs the toy. "What is your name?" he asks the boy. "Alexander." Says the boy. "Nice meeting you, Alex." Lloyd says as Alex leaves. Lloyd then goes back to the hurricane that is his thoughts. He stays in his thoughts for about five more hours. Then the doctor comes to him. "Your friend will die unless he gets an organ donor soon but that is impossible." Says the doctor. Lloyd looks his hands then…..

5 weeks later

Kai is healing up nicely and is awake. A donor came in at the last possible moment. Kai is currently walking aroung New Ninjago city. He finely stops at a cemetery. He walks up to a freshly dug grave. He then collapses. He cries for a long time. On the grave is Lloyd's name. "Why Lloyd did you do that for me? I did not deserve it. I do not deserve this." Kai says through tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I decided that I am only going to update this story every other day.

/

No one's pov ( after season 5)

It was a rainy day in New Ninjago city. It was pouring out side. In a busy sidewalk in down town New Ninjago city we see a wet fire ninja. He just needed a break from his brothers. They had been getting on his nerves lately so he went out for a walk. He started walking at one o'clock and it was just about five thirty. He was just walking deep in thought when he felt a small tug at his jacket. When he turned around he saw a five year old girl. He knelt down to her level. "Yes?" he asked. "Sir, do you have any money that I could have?" the little girl asked. "Yeah." Said Kai while giving the girl twenty dollars. He talked with the girl for the next five minutes. There he found out that the girl was a homeless orphan and that her parents died in a fire a month ago. He also found out that the girl name is Rose. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Kai asked. Rose nodded excitedly. They went to a restaurant and Rose quickly at all her food. That broke Kai's heart to see a person like that. Then the fire ninja got an idea. Five hours later a tired Kai walked in the kitchen of the bounty carrying a sleeping Rose. In the kitchen sat all his worried friends. Kai was smiling ear to ear. "Guy," he told his teammates, "I adopted a daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to update this story when I can. So it is every day or every other day.

/No one's pov (sequel to chapter seven)

The ninja toke little Rose in. She does special actives with each of the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Misako. With Jay she plays video games with Jay, reads comic books with Lloyd, trains with Cole, cooks with Zane, sings with Kai, mediates with Sensei Wu, and learns history with Misako. She stays with the ninja for three years which makes her 8 years old. One day she is going to a restaurant with her dad. She is wearing a pink dress. She is skipping which makes her red curly hair bounce. Hey are walking across a street and she sees something her dad does not. A speeding car with no brakes. "Daddy!" she screams while jumping in front of her dad. She saved his life. But the impact of the car killed her. So there was the scene. Kai crying, holding the body of his dead daughter. The worst damage he got was a broken leg.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's pov (after season 5)

There was peace in the land of Ninjago. The ninja were currently dealing with a group of criminals. The ninja were currently winning. "Friends, I could currently use some help." yelled Zane. "Just a minute Zane!" yelled Jay. "Friends! This is….." Zane did not get to finish his sentence. Two gun shots rang out. All you could hear is a bullet going through metal. Everyone attacked the rest of the robbers. After the remaining robbers left the ninja then rushed to the collapsed Zane. "This my fault." Said Jay. They rushed Zane to the bounty.

Zane's pov

"P.I.X.A.L. what is going on?" I ask in my head. P.I.X.A.L. stays quiet for a minute. "P.I.X.A.L., what is going on?" I ask again. She sighs and says "Zane, you are dying. You got shot through your power source and memory banks. That means unless Jay and Nya can fix you soon you will die and will not be able to come back. Even if they can fix you will not remember anything. But I will still be here with." I am shocked at this. Not able to remember my brothers and sisters. That sounds like death to me. "Good bye, P.I.X.A.L." I say. "Don't you have faith in you brothers?" she asked. "I have complete faith in my brothers. That is why I am saying goodbye." I explain. A small tear comes out of her eye. "Good bye, Zane."

No one's pov

The ninja are currently in the bridge. Jay and Nya are trying to fix Zane. They are almost finished when Jay says something. "Guys, we tried our best but we cannot get Zane's memories back. He will have no memories at all. He will be a new Zane basically." Jay warns his friends. Then Jay goes back to his work. "And done." Says Nya.

No one's pov

Zane powers up and looks at the ninja. The ninja stare back. This goes on for a few minutes. Then Lloyd steps in front of Zane. "Do you know who I am?" he asks hoping Jay was wrong just this once. "No, I do not. Should I?" asks Zane. This breaks Lloyd's heart that his brother does not know who he is. He leaves to go to his room. The ninja make a vow to help Zane get new memories and treat him the same like nothing has happened.


	10. Chapter 10

No one's pov (sequel to chapter three)

It was a dark day in the city of Ninjago. Even though it is not raining everyone is inside. They are too afraid of the Joker. That is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon . There is an abandoned newspaper that says, 'the Joker strikes again! Will anyone be able to stop this former hero?' on the front page. Right now our former hero walks down the side walk. He is wearing a black coat, black shirt, black pants, brown boots with his symbol branded into the side, and a dark green bandana wrapped around his forehead. He was whistling the tune of 'Weekend Whip'. He was eating a lollipop and every so often he would he would swirl it in the air. He heard a rustling in an alley and he quickly turned his to the sound. He walked to the sound not fearing what was there. 'Who is the wise guy that thinks he can stand up against me? If he thinks he win against me he has another thing coming.' He thinks as he walks up to the noise. When he gets to the ally he sees a kid getting bullied by a bunch of kids. "HEY!" yells Lloyd. The bullies run away soon they hear Lloyd voices. He calmly walks up to the bullied kid and holds out his hand to help the kid. The bullied kid looks scared at Lloyd's hand. "Get up." Commands Lloyd. The kid grabs Lloyd's hand and then quickly runs away. Then something happens inside Lloyd's head. He feels something he has not felt since before he went insane. He feels guilty. He feels guilty for every single life he has every taken. He feels especially guilty for taking his brother's lives. That boy turned Lloyd good again. Then Lloyd has an idea. Ten minutes later Lloyd is at a police station. He walks in and every single police points their gun at Lloyd. "Please shot. Please." A gun shot rings out. The last thing Lloyd thinks before dying is, 'I hope my brothers can forgive me.'


	11. Chapter 11

No one's pov (after season three but Zane did not die)

It is a normal, peaceful day in Ninjago. The sun is shining and there is a kid's party going on in the park. Then again it was a peaceful day besides Jay and Cole fighting. Again. They are screaming at each other about who Nya should choose. All the ninja and Nya have different ways about dealing with this. Lloyd just listens to The Fold on full blast, Zane ignores it, Nya blushes over it, and Kai looks angry at his two arguing brothers. Cole and Jay fight over Nya a lot so the ninja's reactions happen a little too often. Lloyd is going deaf because he hates to hear his brothers fight. It tears his heart out. He has not told his brothers and Nya yet. He has not even told his parents or uncle yet. A couple weeks later Kai is cooking spicy tacos for dinner. "Dinner is ready!" yells Kai as he puts the food on the table. They start to eat when they notice something Lloyd is not there. "Lloyd, it is time for dinner!" yells Jay. No answers. "Lloyd!" yells Cole. The ninja start to worry. They wait for Lloyd to come for a couple minutes. They then get very worried and start to search for Lloyd. They find him reading a comic book on his bed. "Lloyd, it is time for dinner. Come on." says Kai. Lloyd looks to not hear him. "Lloyd!" yells Jay. He does not even flinch at the loud scream. Kai then puts his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd, not knowing his brothers where in the room, smacks Kai in the face with his comic book. 'Sorry' Lloyd signs in sign language. The ninja know sign language because in the case of them of them saving a person only speaking/signing in sign language. 'Guys there is something I need to tell.' signs Lloyd. 'I have gone deaf due to listening to music too loudly.' Everyone besides Cole and Jay. They go to the training room together. "This is your fault!" screams Jay. "My fault! This is your fault Zap Trap!" yells Cole. This goes on for a while until the two get their weapons out and fight. The fight goes on until one of them gets stabbed. Jay falls to the ground, bleeding and Cole runs to him. "Jay. Jay I am sorry. I did not mean it!" yells Cole. He could not believe what was going on. "C..Cole. D..do me a f…favor. P...please p…protect Nya for m…me." says Jay. "Ok buddy. Will do." Cole says through tears. "G..goodbye C….Cole….." with that the lighting ninja is gone. "Good bye, Jay. I hope you have a good sleep. You earned it." Cole then runs to tell the others. What happened. What he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Key: Family crests are their ninja symbols

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No one's pov (au. Still sad. )

Once upon time in a land far away from our own there was a beautiful kingdom called Ninjago. It was a large kingdom that covered lots of the planet. The kingdom was known for its beauty and its wonderful goods. The kingdom created the most beautiful necklaces, glass art, weaving, and painting in the entire land. The rulers of this land the beautiful land is Kai Smith as the king. His sister Nya Smith helps him rule the kingdom as the princess and his advisor. Kai has brown hair which is naturally spiky and dark brown eyes. He was extremely tall. He also would wear red suits of armor with his family's crest on it. He only would wear the helmets only when he was in battle. He refused to wear a crown unless he was facing a powerful enemy. His crown is gold and giant with all red gems and his family crest in the middle. Kai was a great leader for only being 18 years old. Nya looked very different than her brother was older than her by four years. She was on the smaller side. She had short black hair and dark blues eyes. She plain red dress unless a special event came up. She always wore a large, bright blue diamond around her neck ever since her parents died when she was ten. It was spring time in the beautiful kingdom. Everything was blooming and the weather was getting nice. One day Nya was walking down the busy streets of the city where the castle was which was called Ninjago city. She was walking down the street when she tripped and almost fell in a bunch of mud. She was grabbed by her arm a tall boy with brown hair and light blue eyes. He pulled her up. He bowed. "My lady." He said, still bowed. "Rise." Said Nya. He did as he was told. "What is your name?" asked Nya. "Jay Walker." Said the boy. They talked for awhile until Nya had to leave. They said they would met again. And so they did. They met each other almost every day for six years. Then it was the day for Nya was supposed to marry Jay. Even though he was a poor inventor Kai said it was alright for them to wed. The wedding toke place in a beautiful woods clearing. After Nya and Jay said their vows and were married a giant ball of dark energy came flying towards Nya. The person that launched the energy was a dark wizard called the Overlord. Jay saw the energy and jumped in front of the ball. The call turned him into a master of pure darkness. He had dark black feathers and scales and grey fur. He had a snout that was long and full teeth. There was now skin over the area over his mouth which showed his large teeth. He had a tail that had scales and feathers. He had large claws and his body was giant. The Overlord turned into the form of Jay and no one knew he was not the real Jay. The Overlord took out a sword and charged at Jay. Jay easily killed the Overlord in his new form. Everyone thought a monster killed Jay. Kai charged at Jay and Jay not wanting to hurt him let him kill him. Jay turned to his original from with Kai's sword in his heart. Nya runs to the real Jay and cries in his shirt. He slowly touches her check gently and then the last drops of life flow out of his body and mind and his body goes cold.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! As you can tell I have not been updating every day and I am sorry. I am trying to think of great one-shots. In the comments tell me if I should do a couple of sweet one-shots instead of sad ones.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No one's pov (after season 5)

It was a time of confusion for the beautiful land of Ninjago. The green ninja was captured by a very powerful new villain. The ninja were looking at every possible villain that could have taken Lloyd. While they were looking for their brother he was handcuffed in a machine in an abandoned factory. He was hand cuffed to a metal wall in the middle a large machine with a strong glass dome. The machine was meant to electrocute the person inside. The machine worked flawlessly. Good for the villain but very bad for the green ninja. He was barely alive at the moment as it is. There was purple lightning coming at him in every direction. He screams echoed in the metal factory. All he could do is scream in pain at the ceiling. When the lightning finally stops the chains let loosen up as Lloyd sits on his knees the best as he could with the chains holding him so what close against the wall while staring at the ground. His hair was a complete blond dirty mess, he was extremely thin do to only getting enough food so he does not die, his clothes were dirty, and his eyes were tired for all this pain. He had multiple cuts on him and had one on his face going from the bottom of his eye to his chin. "Well, hero," says the new villain and all Lloyd could manage to do is weakly look up at this his new villain. They were male, had black hair, dark green eyes, and were about 18 years old. "Y…you will n…never win, J…Justin." Lloyd said weakly. There were speakers and microphones in the machine so Justin and Lloyd could hear each other. "I am sorry to break this to, Lloyd, but I already have. After you are dead I will be able to kill your friends with ease." Justin said and after he started to laugh at Lloyd. "You have failed Ninjago, Lloyd, and now they will have to pay dearly for your mistake." Justin said between laughs. A single tear went down Lloyd cheek making a path on the dirt on his face. Then there was second tear, then an third, and soon Lloyd was silently crying. He failed. Ninjago, His brothers and sister, his uncle, his friends, and lastly his father. His father tried so hard to save Ninjago and he had to put it in Ninjago. He made his father's death worthless. His father died for Ninjago and he had to go and make it all for nothing. "Well, Lloyd, it's time to say goodbye." Says Justin while turning the machine full blast. Then the ninja burst through the door. They fight Justin and defeat him. Then they get Lloyd out of the machine. His body is limp. "Zane, do a scan to see if he is still breathing." Says Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scan complete. His vital signs are gone. He has no pulse, he has no heart beat, air is not going into his lungs, and his body has gone cold. In other words we lost him." says Zane. "How are we going to tell his mom and uncle?" asks Jay. No one answers. The ninja walk back to the bounty slowly in silence while Nya carries Lloyd in her arms. When they get the bounty they walk to the kitchen were Misako and Wu are. "Did you get Lloyd?" asks Misako before looking up from her newspaper. She gasps and slowly walks to Lloyd's body. She carefully takes him from Nya. She sits down and starts to cradle him like a baby while crying.


	14. Chapter 14

No one's pov (after season 5)

It was a snowy day in the world Ninjago. Our story takes place in a snowy forest. There we see a blond teenager limping through the middle of the forest with a trail of blood stained snow behind him. His right leg is broken and twisted in a direction it should not go. He has a long cut running on his left leg from his knee to his heel. His right arm is limp at his side. His left arm is trying to his left leg moving. He has no coat just a torn up green ninja gi. He tries to keep going for he knows if he stays out here is going to die from blood loss or he will get frozen to death. A little farther in the woods in a large clearing there is a small house. In that house lives a mother, father and a young boy. The boy is currently practicing outside with a wooden sword. He is wearing a big green coat so you can only see his green eyes. He is practicing because he wants to be like his heroes the ninja. Lloyd was slowly made his way to the clearing. When he did the boy dropped his sword and ran to tell his parents there was the injured green ninja in their yard. Lloyd collapsed in where he stood. Everything thing went dark.

*Five hours later*

Lloyd's pov

I open my eyes and see I am not in the Bounty. I am confused at first then I remember the battle. Oh man the battle! Where am I!? I look around frantically. Then a woman in her forties walks in. She explains to me that I passed out in their yard and bandaged my big cuts. She offered for me to stay for dinner which I politely reclined but she insists. She gives me some clothes so I can change out of my torn gi. She leaves and I sit on the bed for a minute. Then I get up and walk into the bathroom which is connected to my room. I change and walk to the kitchen. She introduces herself as April Flower, her husband Pete, and her son Luke. During the dinner Luke stares at me like I am a super star. I get confused at this. "Is there something wrong, Luke?" I ask confused. "It is nothing Mr. Green ninja it is just you are my hero and favorite ninja!" he says quickly. I smile at this. I cannot help but let out a small chuckle. He then asks me a million questions about battles and being a ninja. Then Luke asks me how old I am. I almost choke on my food. "Um…. I honestly do not know." I answer honestly. I do not know how old I am technically. I am either ten or eighteen. "I am SOOOO sorry. I just remembered the thing about the tomorrow's tea! I am sorry!" yells the eight year old boy. "It is alright, Luke. It is fine." I say quickly. His parents look at me confused. Then Luke quickly explains what happened at the comic book store. Wow. He is giving Jay a run for his money for most words per minute. After Luke is done everyone besides me and him leaves the kitchen. He gets up to leave. "Luke!" I say. He turns around quickly. "Come here." I say calmly. He walks nervously over to me. "You are not in trouble." I say and then I kneel down to his level. I smile at this. I have kneel down to a person to get to their eye level who in normal situations I would only be two years older than. Well, my life is not normal. "So, Luke you are eight?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He nods. "Well, the thing is if I have not gotten hit with the tomorrow's tea I would only be two years older than you." I say. "You are only really ten years old! That meant you battled the Overlord when you where only seven years old!" he practically shouts at the top of his lungs. Wow, he is almost louder than Jay and that is saying something.

*one hour later*

(Still Lloyd's pov)

I tell April and Pete that I have to leave and find my family. I am about to leave when I hear someone yelling for me. "Mr. Green Ninja! Wait!" I hear Luke scream. "What is it, Luke?" I say while kneeling down. "This is for you." He says while handing me a piece of paper that is folded in half. I unfold it and see it is a picture of me. He must of drawn it himself. "Thank you, Luke." I say while hugging the small boy. I wave good bye and walk out the door. As soon as I do I have to dodge a spear. I see it is a bunch of nindroids. They have gotten **REBOOTED** a little while ago. Now they are evil again. I just wonder my they have spears. I defeat most of them easily. Then I see a spear coming towards me. I cannot block it because I am dealing with the nindroids. I defeat all the nindroids using spinjutzu yet the spear is still going at me. I do not have enough time to move out of the way. I close my eyes.

" NINJA!" yells Lloyd.

I wait for impact. I wait for the spear to hit me.

But is does not.

It hits Luke. He jumped in the way of the spear. "Luke!" I scream. I run to the small boy. I get the spear out of his chest. Tears start to fall from my cheeks. "H…hey Luke."

"Y..yes?" he says faintly. "You said I was your hero. Now you are my hero." I say giving weak smile. He smiles at this. Then his body goes cold.


End file.
